Stacked Deck
by Ryn-chan
Summary: TK is having a serioius identity crisis, and for some reason Kari calls him the Angel of Hope. Story is from TK's POV. This is a Digimon story without Digimon. Human characters only. Chapter 8 up now! Yes! An update! R+R. Enjoy.
1. So It begins...

Stacked Deck - Chapter 1: So It Begins

Stacked Deck - Chapter 1: So It Begins...

The day my life changed started out just like any other day.Good friends, and a normal life.I had a dream, then, of what I wanted my life to be like.I had wanted to be a psychologist, a doctor who helped people to find hope again.To find life.It's not always, however, that childhood dreams come true.

Today it is my job to help people lose faith.To lose hope.To die.

***

"Hey, TK.You got a package in the mail today." 

"Thanks, Matt.Just leave it on the counter.I'll be out in a second."I looked up into the bathroom mirror.I sighed.The image in the mirror never seemed to change.I still was the same old boring TK.I had an odd feeling though.Something was going to change today, and I'd never be the same.

I chose my clothes with care, trying to show a little flare without being too noticeable.I reached for my hat and hesitated.I really looked nondescript enough without it.Why was I trying so hard not to be noticed?

"TK, come on.You're going to be late!"

"Coming."I left my hat where it was and ran out of my room.Grabbing the package off the kitchen counter, I ran out the door.I was late as usual, but I'd still make it to school on time.Of that I was sure.

***

Two men dressed in black were sitting in a car just up the street from TK's house.Both were watching as TK ran out of the building.Pulling into traffic, they followed him.

"Are you sure it's him?We cannot afford any more mistakes."The man's voice was thin, tired sounding.He eyes were ice blue and his mouth was set in a hard line.

"Yes.There can be no mistakes this time.That child is the Angel of Hope."Unlike his partner, this man had brown eyes, and appeared to have more emotion.He certainly looked sympathetic over the fate of the boy under observation.

"You're just lucky we found him in time.Any longer and he would have figured out who he was."

"He just looks so ordinary.Normally the Angel is a little more flamboyant in his self-expression.Why would it be different this time?Why would he suddenly change his habits after so many centuries?"

"We're not here to find answers.We're here to make sure the Angel is ours before his powers begin to grow."

The man with brown eyes started after the young blonde.He watched as the boy greeted his friends and as he made his way into the school. _I'm sorry Takeru.I held them off as long as I could.Now, it is up to you.I only hope you realize who you are before it is too late._


	2. Angel's First Power

Stacked Deck - Chapter 2: Angel's First Power

Stacked Deck - Chapter 2: Angel's First Power

"TK?"

I turned around to see Kari.There was an odd look on her face, almost like she knew something I didn't."Yeah, Kari?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really.Why do you ask?"

"You're not wearing your hat."She was really troubled.She knew something, but didn't really seem to believe it.Something about me.My sense of unease returned.

"I decided not to wear it.What's wrong with that?"I was probably going to have to drag this out of her she seemed to reluctant to tell me.I didn't have time; I'd be late for class if I didn't leave soon.

She seemed to sense my urgency."TK...Takeru.You are the Angel of Hope."There was reverence in her voice when she said that.

"What?"I couldn't believe it.This was some practical joke she was playing.It had to be."Kari..."

The bell for classes rang and I turned to walk down the hallway, late.She followed and placed her hand on my arm to stop me.I can't really describe what happened next, but it felt like waking up.

When I did wake up, I was in the nurse's office.I was told Kari had brought me here after I fainted in the hallway.I hadn't fainted.I know that for sure.Kari knew that, too.Now I had all the time in the world to think about what Kari had said before my parents got there to take me home.

_:Takeru...:_

I looked around the room in bafflement.There was no one there, and yet I had heard that voice as if the speaker were standing right next to me.I my scan of the room I had seen my backpack.The mysterious package, that I hadn't opened yet, was still inside.I reached for it...

_:Takeru, listen...The hope will come from you...:_

I was frowning in puzzlement when my parents walked through the door.When they saw me the look on their faces changed.It seemed as if they didn't recognize me.

"He doesn't look sick.Are you sure?"That was from my mom.Her voice was angry, and she was yelling at the nurse.

I couldn't understand what was going on.Why didn't they care now?What happened when Kari touched me to make things change like this?How had I changed?

I caught my reflection in the window, and understood.The face I saw wasn't mine.I wasn't boring old TK anymore.But what was I?


	3. The Deciding Factor

Stacked Deck - Chapter 3: The Deciding Factor

Stacked Deck - Chapter 3: The Deciding Factor

I found Kari in the lunch room.She was sitting alone, which in itself was unusual.Normally she was surrounded by people I didn't know, and I wasn't sure I really cared to.

"Kari..."

She looked up.There was a flash of worry in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly."Takeru.You're ok?"

"I think so.I have some questions, though."

"Like..."

"What are you?"

She was shocked.She hadn't been expecting that question."Takeru..."

"Call me TK.Please."

She smiled at that.It was almost as if she knew why I preferred the shortened version of my name."TK, then.Before I answer your question, let me ask a few of my own."

I almost couldn't take it.I was on edge enough as it was, and I didn't really need an inquisition.What on earth could she possibly want to know about me?

"TK, have ever had the feeling where you weren't sure if you were awake or still dreaming?Be specific.Every once in a while, every other month, day, hour..."

I thought about it.No that she mentioned it, I had."At first it was once in a while.Now it's all the time.What does that mean, Kari?"

"Do you believe in Angels, TK?"

"Angels?You mean a spiritual being endowed with immortality; a heavenly guardian, ministering spirit, or messenger?"

"That is the way Christians think, TK.And they're wrong.So are the Islamic, Jews, Catholics, Romans, and Greek...All the major religions are wrong about Angels."

"Then what are they?"

"They are people, TK.Each Angel is separated into two people.A Child, and an Angel.And the angels aren't unlimited, either.There are seven attributes that the Angels follow: Courage, Love, Knowledge, Purity, Sincerity, Friendship, and Hope .For each Angel, there is a corresponding Child.Understand so far, TK?"

"Yeah, I think so.But why are you telling me this?"

"Normally the Angels and Children are separate, never knowing the power they hold until they meet.For the first time in a millennia all the Angel of Hope is also the Child of Hope."

"And you are telling me this, why?"

"You, TK, are the Angel and Child of Hope.The fate of the world, and the remaining Angels, rests in your hands."


	4. Cult of Darkness

Stacked Deck - Chapter 4: Cult of Darkness

Stacked Deck - Chapter 4: Cult of Darkness

"What?"The blue-eyed man didn't sound pleased.He was sitting at a table outside a coffee shop.A laptop was resting on the table in front of him and a briefcase was at his feet.Another man was sitting across from him looking smug.

"Relax, Dæmien.It shouldn't have been so much of a surprise.Had you not decided to ignore the questions posed by the Angel's behavior, you'd have found out sooner.It really is your fault you were left in the dark."The brown-eyed man was laughing slightly, thoroughly enjoying the utter despondency on his partner's face.

"You're right, Xavier.One thing, though.If you suspected, why didn't you say anything?"

"It took you this long to believe that Takeru Ishida was the Angel of Hope, how much longer would it have taken for you to believe that he was the Child, too?Assuming that the information was coming from me, of course."

***

"Can you tell who the other Angels are, Kari?"

"Yes, but it won't do you any good.The other Angels don't really like you..."

"Why not?If I'm the one who's going to save their asses, why would they not like me?

"TK, as the Angel _and_ Child of Hope, that makes you so much more powerful than them, and you were already the most powerful Angel to begin with.It's tradition, TK.They hate you on principal, not personality."Kari giggled."Don't feel bad.They wouldn't like me either."

"Why?"

"When you need to know the answer to that question, TK, you'll understand."She stood up and left the cafeteria before I could say anything to stop her.

I sighed.Looking around the room I noticed that I was completely alone.I reached into my backpack and took out the package I'd received that morning.I idly reflected on what could be in such a light package when...

_:Takeru.Open it not.:_

This time the voice didn't catch me off guard as much.Without really considering the reasons why, I decided to answer.

_:Who are you?:_

The was silence for a few moments, almost as if the entity I was speaking to couldn't believe I'd spoke back.I couldn't really believe it either.Maybe I was going crazy, after all, wasn't hearing voices one sign of insanity, and answering another?

_:Silly, Takeru.I am glad you are learning your powers.We have a long way to go yet, but first things first.Get rid of the package, it contains naught but trouble.:_

Standing I took the package to a trash bin.Giving it one last curious glance I dropped it into the bin.I felt better.Maybe the package had been causing the unease I'd been feeling...Maybe...


	5. Explaination For It All

Stacked Deck - Chapter 5: Explanation For It All

Stacked Deck - Chapter 5: Explanation For It All

"He knows."Carter was watching the boy as he walked down the street."He didn't open the package either, the connections are still intact.That can mean only one thing."

"The Angel is awake.But does he know he is also the Child?"Dæmien still hadn't gotten over his anger.He was highly suspicious of his partner, and didn't like being spoken down to.

"I'd say so, yes.But how much does he know, and how long do we have before they merge?"

***

_:It's simple, really, Takeru.It just takes concentration, that's all.:_

_:Angel...I'm not going to understand everything so soon.It really is too much for a person to handle all at once...:_

I'd taken to calling him my Angel.I couldn't get him to call me TK, for some reason, but I let it pass.I guess I was starting to like being called 'Takeru'.

Kari hadn't explained much about how the relationship between Angel and Child worked, and he was more than willing to give me a rundown on the subject.

Basically, when an Angel and Child meet there is a clash, (or battle as he put it) which allows the two to form a telepathic bond.Normally the bonding was usually nothing special, but in this case, where the Angel and Child were one and the same, it was something spectacular.My Angel seemed to think that we were going to... meld... into one being.It was strange enough just talking to him, but to be him seemed a little much.

Time had been running short for the Angelsand Children ever since the formation of the Cult of Darkness.My Angel seemed irritated that I knew nothing of them, but explained anyway.The Cult's original goal was to kill either the Angels or the Children, but after they learned how to control an Angel, they began to do just that.An Angel under the sway of Darkness, was termed an Angel on the side of Death, because that is what he (or she), would be.Such an Angel would contradict his attribute; for example, the Angel of Love would cause Despair, or even Hate.

I really didn't like the sound of that.When Angel told me it was my job to stop the Cult of Darkness and turn back the Angels they had under control, I was glad.What I didn't realize, (and Angel certainly didn't tell me), was that I might not survive the crusade.I suppose I just didn't want to know.I held too much Hope to believe that I could lose.

I stopped to get my bearings.I wasn't really familiar with this section of town, and idly reflected why, out of all possible places I could have wandered, I'd come here.

My sense of unease returned and I'd just turned to retrace my steps when pain exploded from the back of my head.My knees gave out, and I vaguely heard voices arguing, but I couldn't clearly make out the words.

_:Takeru, now!Concentrate!!:_

I tried, but there was another flash of pain when I hit the ground and I blacked out.


	6. The Tempering of Hope

Stacked Deck - Chapter 6: The Tempering Of Hope

Stacked Deck - Chapter 6: The Tempering Of Hope

"What the Hell did you do that for?"Carter was very angry."He was expected to come with us on his own.Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in..."

"Relax.You know we're to use force if we have to, so we just say we had no other choice.Maybe they'll look the other way for once rather than treating these _Angels_ as if they were more precious than gold."Dæmien uncurled his fist and removed the brass knuckles he had been wearing."I knew he'd be the softest of the lot.Hope.Bah, who needs it?"

"We do.To bring the Angel of Hope to the side of Death will allows us to undermine all major religions.Without that competition, we'll rule all matters of the Church.I thought you understood that part of the plan at least."

"Fine.Wake him up and we'll tell him we saved his life from some cutthroat.He'll have to trust us then, just like all the others."

Carter turned the blond onto his back.The boy's eyes were glassy and his breathing appeared to exist between shallow and nothing.Reaching down he felt for a pulse at the boy's neck.After a few minutes he closed the boy's eyes and stood."You killed him, Dæmien.Now what do you suggest we tell Douglas?"

Dæmien turned away uncomfortably.He looked very worried.

***

_:Angel, what...:_

_:Takeru...You've got to concentrate.I can't do this on my own.Concentrate.:_

_:They said I'm dead, Angel.Are they speaking true?Angel?:_

He wasn't answering.My Angel.I felt different, though.Stronger.What had happened to me?What...

_:Takeru...It was necessary to remove you from the mortality that bound you so we could come into focus.Relax.You'll wake up soon, and when you do, find the Light...:_

With that he was gone and my mind went dark.

***

After the mysterious dark-clothed men left the scene, a single person emerged into the light, almost as though appearing from within the woodwork.

Kari.She smiled and left, satisfied.


	7. The Quest Begins

Stacked Deck - Chapter 7: The Quest Begins

Stacked Deck - Chapter 7: The Quest Begins

When I opened my eyes, it was to stare at light and shadows playing across a white surface.Turning to the side I noticed the neon-lit numbers of an alarm clock.I was in my room, and it was seven o'clock in the morning.

Needless to say, I had questions the needed answering.Questions like :What had happened after that encounter with those men?How had I gotten home afterwards?But I think my most important question was: Was this really happening?

"TK, come on.You're going to be late!"

"I'm coming."I got out of bed reluctantly.I wasn't quite sure I was ready for today, if it really was toady.The events of yesterday fell under the category of weird.The kind of stuff you dream about, but normally don't remember.

There was a knock at my door.It opened and Matt poked his head in."Come on, sleepy-head.Kari didn't wear you out that much, did she?I was only a movie, wasn't it?"

Pushing the door closed after him, I went through my closet.I was starting to dislike my choice of clothing.Jeans, t-shirt or sweater, and my hat.Way to bland.I...

Matt's words chose that moment to hit me.Kari?Movie?_What?_

I hurriedly got dressed and ran out of my room, and out the apartment door.Without breakfast.Late.I had to find out what was going on.

***

"Dæmien, that's him.Look!"Carter was shocked.The Angel of Hope was alive and well, and apparently ready for action."He must have merged last night.I almost can't believe it.He tricked us again.We could have had him..."

"Now, Carter, what do you suggest we tell Douglas Balthazar?"

***

"TK."

I stopped in mid-run.Kari was standing in a grove of trees about a block from the school.Sunlight was filtering through the canopy, almost making her look ethereal.Like an Angel...

"Kari.What..."

"I had a hard time explaining to your parents what happened last night.You were still out of it, but you didn't say anything to jeopardize your cover-story, did you?"

"Matt was kind of nosy this morning, he's always like that."

We stood in silence, in the shade, for a while.I really didn't want to break the companionable silence, but there were a few things I needed to know.For some reason I thought she'd be able to answer...

"Kari..."My voice trailed into silence.The way the light glanced off her features, it almost seemed to make her glow.It was eerie.

"We'll be late for school if we don't hurry, TK."So saying she took my hand and we walked off toward the school.


	8. The Many Pieces of Puzzle

Stacked Deck - Chapter 8: The Many Pieces of Puzzle  
  
Kari and I had agreed to meet at lunch before parting ways and going to our separate classes. It wasn't easy to concentrate, there were too many new thoughts in my head.  
  
With each new idea I explored I found that the normal limits of that normal mind were suspended for me. If I concentrated enough I might be able to do anything, and that scared me. Knowledge of.. spells, for a lack of a better word, were imbedded in a level of my consciousness and I could literally do anything.  
  
Nothing I found told me how I was going to of help the other Angels though.  
  
"Takeru! Will you stop woolgathering?"  
  
Laughter rang through that classroom and I could feel myself blushing. I never get in trouble, never stand out. Glaring at a few of the louder students, not noticing when they strangely fall silent, I turned to Mrs. Khalad. She stared back, expectant. I thought back. I knew I had heard the question she had posed, but what was it?  
  
:List the steps for obtaining the answer to question 7 on the assignment sheet.:  
  
So I did. I surprised many people, myself included. We had just got this sheet, but I knew it, the formulae and the answers without looking.  
  
* * *  
  
It was, to say the least, the weirdest spin on the oddest morning that could have followed a day like yesterday. Seventy-five minutes 'till lunch and all this thinking was making me hungry. What class next? Oh, right. The dreaded English.  
  
Fifty-five minutes to go. I wished time would hurry up, this class was on a downward spiral into pure, unadulterated boredom. Who needed to study some tragic little war story when it turns out you're living one? Forty- five minutes.  
  
Opening to a fresh page in my notebook I put pencil to paper and kill time in the more traditional way possible; doodling. Thirty-five minutes.  
  
The bell rings before I know it and I slam the book closed, shove it into my bag and head for the cafeteria. I didn't notice that I was the only one to leave the room such was my hurry.  
  
Kari wasn't there. The lunch room was empty when I arrived, the usual teeming masses of hungry teenagers strangely missing. I didn't know what to think but I knew this wasn't a good thing and, after stepping fully into the room, I realized that I was right.  
  
The package was propped up on a chair in the exact middle of the room. Beckoning. Angel told me it was trouble, and I knew he was right. My new understanding of. myself, I guess, told me clearly what I only barely felt before. A trap.  
  
Well, just let them think I took the bait, I always was a little too trusting sometimes. 


End file.
